wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiel familial terms
Aiel familial terms are those terms used by the Aiel to describe relationships with family. Many of the terms are confusing to wetlanders. Among the Aiel, there is a closer connection to the mother's side of the family than the father's side. There are rules about talking of an Aiel's family. One example would be mentioning a man's second-father (father-in-law) or a woman's second-mother (mother-in-law) unless they have done so first. Doing this is considered a hostile act, so much so that if you are touched, it is the same as if you held a weapon. First-sister First-sisters are daughters of the same mother. People who have been near-sisters for a time can become first-sisters by asking a Wise One who then use a form of Bonding on the two women. It is similar to becoming sister-wives, a requirement for sharing a husband. First-brother First-brother is the name of a relationship between two Aiel men. It means having the same mother, that is they are real brothers, but not necessarily the same father. Two near-brothers can also bond each other as first-brothers using the same, or similar, ritual near-sisters do, though the success rate is lower. Second-sister Second-sister is the name of a kinship between two Aiel women. It means your mothers are sisters. For a real-world perspective, your second-sister would be your cousin. This is considered a closer relationship than father-sisters, but not as close as first-sisters or sister-wives. Second-brother Second-brother is the name of a kinship between two Aiel men. It means your mothers are sisters. For a real-world perspective, your second-brother would be your cousin. Father-sister Father-sister is the name of a kinship between two Aiel women. It means your fathers are brothers. For a real-world perspective, your father-sister would be your cousin. Father-sisters aren't considered as closely related as second-sisters. Near-sister Near-sister is a relationship between two Aiel women. It means being best friends, and considered as close as being first-sisters. Near-sisters can perform a ceremony in front of Wise Ones to become first-sisters, which in the eyes of the Aiel means they are actual sisters. Near-brother Near-brother is a relationship between two Aiel men. It means being best friends, and considered as close as being first-brothers. Near-brothers are less likely to become first-brothers compared to near-sisters becoming first-sisters. Sister-wife Sister-wife is the name of a relationship between two Aiel women. It means they have the same husband. Known sister-wives: * Amys and Lian (married to Rhuarc) * Melaine and Dorindha (married to Bael) Sister-mother Sister-mother is a relationship between an Aiel and another woman. It means the sister of your mother. For a real-world perspective, your sister-mother would be your aunt on your mother's side. Sister-father Sister-father is a relationship between an Aiel and another man. It means the brother of your mother. For a real-world perspective, your sister-father would be your uncle on your mother's side. Second-mother Second-mother is a relationship between an Aiel and another woman. It means the mother of your spouse. For a real-world perspective, your second-mother would be your mother-in-law. Second-father Second-father is a relationship between an Aiel and another man. It means the father of your spouse. For a real-world perspective, your second-father would be your father-in-law. Greatfather Greatfather is a relationship between an Aiel and another man. It means the father of your mother. For a real-world perspective, your greatfather would be your grandfather on your mother's side. Greatmother Greatmother is a relationship between an Aiel and another woman. It means the mother of your mother. For a real-world perspective, your greatmother would be your grandmother on your mother's side. Second-greatfather Second-greatfather is a relationship between an Aiel and another man. It means the father of your spouse's mother. For a real-world perspective, your second-greatfather would be your grandfather-in-law. Second-greatmother Second-greatmother is a relationship between an Aiel and another woman. It means the mother of your spouse's mother. For a real-world perspective, your second-greatmother would be your grandmother-in-law. Category:Aiel culture